perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly Old Jones
Jolly Old Jones sells soulgems and warsouls, and offers a green-class Bounty Order Quest to get up to seven bounty quests each day to players level 21-80. He can found next to the Guide for starting players; ie, at each of the three first cities JoJ locations: * 422 836 : Out the south gate of Etherblade City, down the hill * 256 690 : Out the north gate of City of the Lost, up and past the steep slope to the left. This is the only Jones location with an Advanced Grinding Machine * 368 461 : Across the river to the north, the furthest from the City of the Joneses, about a quarter mile. Jolly Old Jones compares himself to Santa Claus, and with good reason. He gives thousands of coin to players who go through his Daily Bounty Orders dialogue about the Bounty quests, and to those players who do the Bounty quests themselves. He also redeemed Tournament prizes, as of 2010. The Jones' Blessing of +30 attack levels is named after him. See "O'Malley Blessing" of +15 attack/defense Daily Reward The amount given each day through dialogue increases at increments of ten levels, but stops altogether at level 80.PWI - Dawn of Spring Update The Bounty quests also give coin rewards. Characters in different level ranges, eight levels apart, can receive a cash award, per account. So on each of the maximum of two accounts, one character level 21-30 can receive 58,000 coin, one character level 31-40 can receive 67,000 coin, etc. The real formula is somewhat more complicated than this. For example, a level 61 character AND a level 69 character can both claim the 131,000 each day. Also, a level 63 can claim 131K, AND a level 71 AND a level 79 can both claim 158K each. A character can collect for each level range they are eligible for, if that range has not already been collected, for example, a level 50 can collect, level up to 51, and collect again. :21-30 : 36,000 :31-40 : 58,000 :41-50 : 67,000 :51-60 : 110,000 :61-70 : 131,000 :71-80 : 158,000 The quests are similarly limited; the tokens are of course required, but no more than seven can be performed in one day on one account for each of the level ranges. A character can get one coin reward, level up the same day into the next level range (eg, a level 40 character leveling to 41), and receive the next level range's coin reward, along with new Bounty tokens (and presumably Bounty quests). He sells Warsoul tags for Championship scrolls, and items for Warsoul tags. When the Dragon Points system was active, he sold Dragon Points at 150 points for 100,000 coins. 150 DP could get, for example, three Perfect Stones, each buyable for about 1,100 coins at player cat shops, or sellable for about 1,000 to player shops. Bounty Quests Whenever the last step of the quest does not involve returning to Jolly Old Jones, the quest completes automatically. For example, all of the Drive the Monsters Away quests complete as the last monster is killed. The new day for all of Jolly Old Jones' quests begins after midnight. There is a limit of seven quests per day, no matter how many bounty quest orders the character has in inventory. Any Bounty Quests still running from the day before, begun but incomplete, count against the limit for the day. Level 21-30 :- Reward 36,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 20,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Collect Elfire - Collect 5 Elfires (actually Stupid Elfires) at Heroes Tomb, return to Jolly Old Jones * Unforgettable - Talk to Scholar Fang at Orchard Temple, deliver his lovelorn message to Lady Wraith, return her acceptance to Scholar Fang. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Blob of Rebirth (Level 26) and 5 Midnight Jackaleopardite (Level 26) at Shining Tidewood. Level 31-40 :- Reward 58,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 32,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Snakevalley Hexwraith (Level 37) at Widow's Coast. * Military Secret - Talk with Swiftwind Commander to know his quest, return to Jolly Old Jones. * Look For Treasures - Collect 5 Little Worm Spirits (actually Wraith Worms), return to Jolly Old Jones. The Worms are in the air, and in any case, there are ranged and level 50ish Shrunchkin archers on the ground. Level 41-50 :- Reward 67,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 37,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Look For Treasures - Collect 10 Broken Flag (actually Remaining Flag) at Windswept Grasslands, return to Jolly Old Jones. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Quillhog Blade (Level 47) and 5 Quillhog Bowman (Level 47) at Dragon Wilderness. * Come On! Kid Kuang! - Talk to Kid Kuang at Silver Pool. Not to be confused with the Kid Kuang at many other locations (his various incarnations represent him getting older and older when he takes an aging potion - quest Coming of Age) Level 51-60 : - Reward 110,00 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 61,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 5 Pyrogolth Hierarch (Level 53) and 5 Pyrogolth Emissary (Level 53) near Valley of Disaster. * Look For Treasures - Collect a Cabala stone and turn it in to Jolly Old Jones for your Reward. Head to Charmed Eye Lake, 247, 786. The Cabala Stone is right at the very bottom of the lake and takes quite a long time to respawn; no less than a minute and perhaps as much as five. * Expert's Answer - Talk to the Naturalist in Dreamweaver Port, return to Jolly Old Jones. Level 61-70 : - Reward 131,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 73,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Noxtouch Bone Mason (Level 63) at Swamp of the Wraiths. * Orphan Hong's Little Wish - Talk to Orphan Hong at Arrowhead Manor, talk to Errant Knight Fei at King's Feast, return to Orphan Hong. Because the King's Feast location is quite near City of the Plume, players may find they save time by starting there. Or not, as the JoJ at Plume and Etherblade City are somewhat further from the city teleporter than at the City of the Lost. If you are at the elevation (38 or higher) of the King's Feast plateau when you approach Orphan Hong, you will not descend automatically and enter the conversation menu as usual. Set the elevation closer to him, to elevation 26, and it will work again. The final part is misnamed "Orphan Wang must wait". * Look For Treasures - Collect 5 Cultured Root from Cultivated Root plants at Savage Fields west-northwest of Tellus City, return to Jolly Old Jones. The Roots are in pairs, yield two items each when dug, and have a quite fast respawn time; about 10 seconds. Level 71-80 : - Reward 158,000 coins and 7 Bounty Order upon taking quest, 88,000 coins each Bounty Order quest completed * Perfect Punica Pulp - Create 3 pieces of Perfect Flesh (actually Perfect Fruit Pulp) at Advanced Grinding Machine located at 256, 689. Because of the Lost City location of this machine, the Jolly Old Jones there is the most crowded with higher level characters. * Drive The Demons Away - Kill 10 Evolved Serpent Soulchaser (Level 73) at Forest of Haze or Dreamweaver Port Outskirts. * Mysterious Friends of Lake - Charmed Eye Lake (257, 786 - depth / height 17); this is immediately northwest of Sirry Wine Camp, and because it is so close it is almost assuredly the location to which the player will be transported should they die to the Dragonet. Sirry is also an excellent location for Crafting just after the level 4 crafting quest. Enter in the west, west of 251 786, e.g. 250 786, and dive down to level 17 or lower (16 or less), keeping an eye out for the Dragonet. If it is swimming towards you, you should be safe at west of 251, but if you like, turn back west a bit. Turn the camera behind you to watch it (this is a crucial skill to learn in video games generally); when it turns east again, follow it to 251 786. As soon as you are there or east of there, and at or below (less than) 17 depth, the quest will complete, although it may take a second or two to register, especially if your game is laggy. The Dragonet will attack with magic damage if you get too close, and it can one-shot Arcane armor wearers with its melee attack if they get much too close. It will follow those it has targeted, and may switch targets from them to innocent bystanders. If it attacks or even if it kills you, you can still complete the quest. The patrol route is counter-clockwise as seen from above, primarily in the eastern side of the lake. The exit point is southwest, and the re-entry point is in the southeast. The Three Joneses Characters may turn in quests at the Jolly Old Jones that gave them a quest, or either of the other two JoJ. They may pick up new quests from either of the other two JoJ, and turn those in to any of the three, and so on. JOJ's quest flags will continue to be raised for each of seven quests in one 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) midnight. Excess bounty tokens are, after that time, useless, and may be sold. This is different from other daily quests, such as Crazy Stone or Lucidsilver Envoy or Roll Call, which can be continued the next day; the only way the player can lose out is to not start the next day's version before the midnight deadline. However, as with almost all dailies, quest flags will be raised for the initial quest each 24-hr period beginning at server time (Pacific Standard Time) midnight. It is possible to gain Jolly Old Jones' initial bounty quest just before midnight, and a second just after. Bugs Fixed bugs The quest used to be bugged. If planning on completing bounty quests from JoJ the next day, characters always had to take all the quests available, and either complete them all, or trash the remaining quests before the next day. This was because the remaining quests counted against the number you could take the next day, leading to a vicious circle where only three quests could be done each day. Leftover Tokens could and still can of course be sold to NPC vendors Involvement *Dragon Points, Level 1 Links Category:Characters Category:Quest Rewards Category:Quest Giver Category:Daily Quests